


A Rose by Any Other Name

by finding_niamho



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Roses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_niamho/pseuds/finding_niamho
Summary: Simon's struggling to find the perfect Valentine's Day present for Baz. That is until he finds a flower unlike any other.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A Rose by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Remember the most important person to love today is yourself so I hope this brings you joy. :) 🐟

**Simon**

I’m walking up and down the displays at the flower shop, trying to find something for Baz for Valentine’s day. Penny said that flowers were cliché and chocolate was better anyway, but I know Baz. He’ll want something more classy, which is why I remembered to come here instead of going to Tesco’s like I do for everything else. Also, I don’t have any better ideas and I’m crap at gifts so I don’t think any last-minute inspiration is going to come my way.

My big problem is that I have no clue when it comes to flowers. They’re all different sizes and colours, yeah but are there like… trends when it comes to them? Aren’t there special meanings for different kinds? I don’t wanna accidentally offend him because that’s totally something he’ll know about.

I come to a stop in front of the roses section. This seems like a good place to start, seeing as his favourite suit is covered in them. I can’t quite remember which colour they were though. Pink, I think. If I get the wrong pink, would it matter? To him, probably yes. He’d say they clashed with his aesthetic or something. I sigh, starting to get overwhelmed by the number of options in front of me. They’re all too bright or too big or too… I dunno, delicate. Which is a weird thing to diss a flower for but none of these really say  _ Baz. _ Also, the smell’s doing weird things to my nose, and not in a magic kind of way.

I start to turn away, thinking maybe chocolate is the way to go after all when I feel a prickle of pain in my leg. One of the roses from the pots on the floor is attached to my trousers. Carefully, I detach it and put it back in the pot with the others. Then, I look back at it, surprised. Crouching closer, I realise that these roses aren’t actually black like I thought, but a deep red. More like maroon, really. They look almost like they’re made of velvet, which is kind of edgy (for a flower, I mean). These roses look like they want to have thorns. The label peeking over the edge reads  _ True Blood Roses _ in swirling black ink.  _ True Blood. _ Perfect.

***

I take the shepherd’s pie out of the oven and bring it over to the table. The steam fogs up my glasses and I wipe them with the end of my apron. Baz would tell me off if he saw, but I can’t be bothered to get the wipes. Instead, I hang the apron on the back of the door and get changed into my suit. Even though we’re only spending Valentine’s Day at my flat, I know that Baz still likes it when we get properly dressed up. Actually, I don’t know if he’s that fussed about  _ me  _ getting properly dressed up.

The buzzer goes off, and I let Baz into the building without saying anything. Even with him, I find it awkward to talk over the intercom. I adjust my cuffs and take a few deep breaths. I don’t know why I’m suddenly nervous.

When I open the door, Baz stands there dressed to the nines as always. This suit is black with red roses and golden thorns stitched into it.

“Hi,” I grin.

“Hello, darling.” He leans down to brush his lips against mine and I catch a whiff of cedar and bergamot. Then I spot the glittery gift bag he’s holding.

“What’s this?”

His eyebrow quirks up. “Maybe if you let me in, you’ll find out.”

“Oh yeah, of course.”

Setting the bag down on the table, he turns to me, leaning against the back of a chair. “You’re looking handsome, Simon.”

“Well you look… um…” I move a hand to rub the back of my neck.  _ Use your words, Simon.  _ “Did you wear that outside?”

“Obviously.”

“Weren’t you cold?”

“I’m always cold, Snow.” He leans in closer, eyes darkening. “But it was worth it for the look on your face when you answered the door.”

I feel my cheeks grow warm. “We should probably start on dinner before it gets cold.”

I kiss him quickly, then start serving out the shepherd’s pie. I  _ did _ spend a lot of time preparing it. And I get the feeling that there’ll be plenty of time for more kissing later.

***

After I’ve opened my present of fresh scones from the bakery, I collect the roses from the kitchen and present them to Baz.

“I wasn’t sure which to get, but I hope that these are okay.”

He looks down and considers them for a moment, then his eyes travel back up to mine.

_ “Simon,”  _ he breathes. “They’re beautiful.”

He takes one out of the bouquet and to my surprise, he doesn’t place it in his lapel, but winds it into his raven hair, so that the thorns catch and it stays there. You would’ve thought that it would make him look delicate and fragile, but it doesn’t. On him, it looks like the dark crown I always thought he was destined to wear. It makes him look  _ dangerous _ . I should be terrified.

But I step closer and weave my hand through the hair on the other side of his head, pulling his face to mine. We stay still for a minute, our foreheads touching, our breathing quiet. I close my eyes as his hand moves to the back of my neck.

“Simon Snow,” he whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my valentine?”

“Yes.”

I feel him smile against me as I kiss him.


End file.
